paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tundra
Tundra is a Snow rescue pup. Her best friends are the pups and Jake. Her main tools in her pack are an ice pick and a snow shovel. Her doghouse can turn into snowmobile that can change it's skis to wheels when on the road. Her mottos are: "There's snow job I can't handle!" and "I'm ready to roll like a snowball!" Bio Tundra is a sweet pup, but a little bit of a tomboy. She doesn't mind getting down and wrestling and playing with the boys, but also doesn't mind getting a bath and a groom with Katie and Skye. Tundra is friends with all the pups, treating Rubble, Chase, Zuma, and Marshall as brothers, but is more loving towards Rocky, due to her crush on the recycling pup. Tundra has a brother named Blizzard, but she doesn't mention him much . Her brother is a bully, always teasing and nagging on her because she was the runt, not believing that she could live up to anything. His teasing becomes jealousy and anger when the PAW patrol takes her in. Blizzard still constantly bullies, but sometimes almost gets to the point of violence until one of the Pups or Ryder intervenes. Tundra loves going up to Jake's mountain, occassionally going up on her leisure time to snowboard with Rubble or to just lounge around with Jake. Though she's friendly towards people, Tundra has a little bit of an irritation with Alex. Though she cares about the child, she gets annoyed with him very easily. Appearance Tundra is a cocoa brown and tan husky. She has bright blue eyes, with a similar colored blue badge and a light purple collar. When in uniform, she wears dark purple goggles and backpack with a lighter purple snow coat. stories she appears in Stories by me *Pups and the Avalanche *Pups Go on a Date *Pups and the Search Party *Pups Take a Dive (Part 1) *Pups Take a Dive (Part 2) *Pups Take a Dive (Part 3) *Pups Take a Dive (all parts together) *Tundra's birthday celebration *Pups and the K9 Casanova *Pups and the Sled Race *Pup Pup Switcheroo *Pups make a Special Delivery *Pups and the Kidnap Caper *Melting the frost away *Chase the Cupid just for fun and doesn't go with the story line: *Can i have this dance? (RockyXTundra) Stories by others *Tundra's New Ride *Pups Save the 101 Dalmatians *Pups Save the 101 Dalmatians (part 1) *Pups Save the 101 Dalmatians (part 3) *Pups Save the 101 Dalmatians (part 4) (mentioned) *Pups Save the 101 Dalmatians (part 5) *Pups Save the 101 Dalmatians (part 6) *Pups Save the 101 Dalmatians (part 7) *Tundra and the new pup *Perfect Isn't Easy *Popular Song (Chase and Skye) (mentioned) *Chase and Skye *Chase and Skye 2 *Breeze (1) *Breeze (2) *Breeze (5) *TDI PAW Patrol Style (Week 1) *TDI PAW Patrol Style (Week 2) *TDI PAW Patrol Style (Week 3) *TDI PAW Patrol style (week 4) *TDI PAW Patrol Style (Week 5) *A Rocky Match *PAW-Jet song *Pawbusters *Pups Trouble Through Time (video game) *◾the match box (the tinder box by Hans c. Anderson paw patrol style) *Pups get in the swim *Pup Ivy *Pup Ivy (part 1) *Pup Ivy (part 2) *Pup Ivy (part 3) *Pup Ivy (part 4) *Pups All Around the World *Pups and the Library *Pups and a Fishy Problem *Pups and the Itchy Fire Fleas *Betrayal and Forgivness Part 1 *Betrayal and Forgivness Part 2 *Betrayal and Forgivness Part 3 *Betrayal and Forgivness part 4 *Betrayal and Forgivness bloopers *Pups Meet Baron and Baroness *Girl Time (PAW Patrol Version) *Pups and The Flea Market *Journey to the Past (Tundra and Skye version) *Pups and Super Chase *Pups Trouble Through Time Cutscenes. *Pups Trouble Through Time Character Movelist *Blizzard's Soul Mate *Blizzard's Soul Mate (Bloopers) *The Lost Mechanic *The Lost Mechanic (part 1) *The Lost Mechanic (Part 2) *Pups Dive To The Rescue *If that's what I think Part 1 *If that's what I think part 2 *If that's what I think part 3 *Many Ways to Drown *The Party *The Special Delivery *Pups And The TV Interview *The Lone Wolf *Pups Save Kiara *The chronicles of Pawnia *The Parallel Pupverse *Tongue Tied (PAW Patrol Version) *Rocky Faces His Fear *Pups Save Steve *Pups Save Steve Part 2 *Pups Save Steve Part 3 *Pups Save Steve Part 4 *Paw patrol: Heros vs Villains *PAW Patrol vs WAP Patrol *Pups and the Midnight Fright *Roxy has to leave (Part one) (mentioned) *Rubble and Skye (Part one) (mentioned) *Ppr episode 3 Lost *Ppr episode 4 Blackout *Ppr episode 6: Catching up *Ppr episode 7 dark island *Ppr episode 8: Entering the digieverse *Ppr episode 9: the surge *Ppr episode 10: Rebooting the system *Ppr episode 11: Hack attack *The Mystery Train Part 1 *The Mystery Train Part 2 *Pups and the ninja day1 *Pups and the ninja day 2 *Pups and the ninja day 3 *Pups and the Ninja day 4 *Pups and the Ninja day 5 part 1 *Scared Pups part 1 *Scared Pups Part 2 *Hound Hoods (LPS Hamster Hoods episode PAW Patrol version) *Pups Save a Shamu *Paw Patrol Rebooted *Ppr rebooted episode 5: The Curse Of The Golden Master *Chase And The Pool Day (mentioned) *Skye girls(part 4) *Skye girls(part 5) *Skye girls(part 6) *Skye girls(part 7) *Skye girls(part 8)and end. (mentioned) *Pups and the Sitter *Pups and the Sitter (Part 2) *Humanarian (PAW Patrol Version) *Pup Story 2 *Pups and the Sand Castle Contest *Pups and the return of Brutus *Pups and the Kratt Bros Save the Animals *Pups at the Amusement Park *Two Pups for Two Pests *Professor Layton and the Paw Patrol *Rocky and the Super Flea *Pups and the Frozen Fiend *Paw Board Cutscenes *Paw Board Levels, Characters, and Spaces *Chase's Present From Skye *TDI episode 1: Home Sweet Home *TDI episode 2: Wake A Thon *TDI episode 3: This Is The Pits! *TDI episode 4: The Good, The Bad, And The Weird *TDI episode 5: Not So Famous *TDI episode 6: Deer Hunt *TDI Episode 7: That's Off The Chain! *TDI episode 8: Outdoors *TDI episode 9: Dodgebrawl *TDI episode 10: Rock climb *TDI episode 11: lsland Gone Wild *TDI episode 12: Up The Creek *TDI episode 13: Final 5 or 4? (mentioned) *TDI episode 14: This Is The Last Episode Really? *It's a Date Gameshow Based off of Regular Show *Brutus joins the PAW Patrol *Brutus vs. Blizzard *Gone Missing *Gone Missing part 2 *Brutus gets arrested *Pups and the Broken Paw (redo) *Hide and Seek Part 1 *Chase and the Super Flea (2) *Pups and the Mystery Match *Pups Meets World *I Didn't Do It (PAW Patrol Version) Collaboration Stories With Other users *Pups and the Dance Disaster *The Big Mix up Voice Young Tundra: Eva Bella (Voice of young Elsa in Frozen) Older Tundra: Kristen Bell (Voice of Anna in Frozen) Gallery Tundra Title card 1.png|my first title card i have created c: will fix it up and make adjustments Tundra.jpeg|my first ref i made of Tundra snow pups to the rescue.png|Tundra and Cooper racing what do you think about the feauhawk.png|Tundra's reaction of Rocky's feauhawk after the Puptacular sparring partner.png|helping rocky train for the big match paw patrol sketchies.png|some sketches of Tundra in the near future, and her being accepted into the PAW patrol- some side sketches of Marshall and Rosie and Marshall and Cooper one hit KO.png|this pup is ready to rummblleeeee! a night to remember.png|getting ready for the big date i still like you.png|first kiss c: our girls.png|girl's day with Skye with the boys fondly looking after them TundraKimono.jpg|Tundra in her beautiful kimono outfit. tundratmnp.jpg|tundra from the upcoming story tmnp Pups and the search party.png Diving around.png|Tundra meets a curious little fish while a certain few characters float around in the back grown up.png|Tundra as a grown up family stroll.png|Tundra and Rocky taking their pups for a walk through the park to tucker them out- and it looks like it worked c: i had a little idea, that for the paw patrol pups, a symbol of a marriage or mate, is to have a little golden pin of their significant other's tag on their collar. :D so Rocky has a little golden pin of Tundra's badge, and Tundra has a golden pin of Rocky's badge. fluffybutt.png|commission i ordered months ago from Circus-cinnamon on deviantart tundra_by_silversimba01-d745aub.jpg|surprise gift art from Silver-Simba on deviantart stroll.jpg|even though he's EXTREMELY annoying- matthewjabeznazarioi on DA actually asks some good artists to draw... Drawn by Trashxinsanity sleepy puppies.jpg|even though he's EXTREMELY annoying- matthewjabeznazarioi on DA actually asks some good artists to draw... drawn by sarichan290300 shadows.jpg|even though he's EXTREMELY annoying- matthewjabeznazarioi on DA actually asks some good artists to draw...drawn by Fireflydelilah ..though Rocky is very very off....Matthew rarely provides reference.... happy 4th.png|Happy fourth of july everypup! Can i have this dance.png|Tundra and Rocky dancing with me and my boyfriend's fursona too many situps.jpg|even though he's EXTREMELY annoying- matthewjabeznazarioi on DA actually asks some good artists to draw- Drawn by Kizzy1996 Tundra and Cooper doing situps doodlie doo.png|was with my cousins tonight and she wanted me to sketch Chase and Skye for her- so i did. and then i drew Rubble and Tundra for fun... and then i wanted to color it :3 eeeyup.... just boredom doodles. Tundra is terrified of Snakes and Thunder Tundra vehicle.png|VEHICLES. ARE. HAAARDDDDDDDDD... okay. so. basically this is Tundra's vehicle ;u; in the front, there's a split where the front opens up and allows the shovel to morph out the front crayon doodles.jpg|crayon doodles i created while waiting at Old Navy for my aunt to finish shopping. Some of my other OCs with Tundra in the bottom corner rainbow lovin.png|Sketches of a bunch of my OC couples, Tundra and Rocky in the bottom corner Tundra part-time pawbusters.jpg|Tundra as a Pawbuster (photo edited by M+S but the Tundra drawing itself was my attempt at Tundra in more of a PAW patrol style) pupsitting.png|my half of an art trade with shadailalover712 on deviantart Winter wonderland.png|shadailalover712's half of the art trade cuddles.png|yet another request by matthewjabeznazarioi- drawn by rubynekogirl on Deviantart play.png|gift art from sashathehusky <3 hat swap.png|Accessory Swap (first picture i drew of Tundra and Rocky together :3 ) 20140717 133442.jpg|Tundra and Rocky in Pilot uniforms (by Mylittlepawpatrol) 20140717 133451.jpg|Tundra singing with Zoe (by Mylittlepawpatrol) 20140716 211439.jpg|Why can't he hear us Zuma? (by Mylittlepawpatrol) Tundra and cooper.png|Tundra with Cooper (by AxelPUP101 on DA) hot air balloon.jpg|the girls in a hot air balloon tour- first stop Paris! (By Mylittlepawpatrol) relaxing.png|gift art from Darthgoldstar710 on DA :3 Sisters.png|Tundra and her sister Icee am i cute.png|Art trade with Lightningsonicdash- she drew the sketch- but i wanted to color <3 so sketch.png|gift art from Sonic2125 tasty treats.png|i colored/inked a sketch by LightningSonicDash on DA- Icee and Tundra looks dont matter.png|Practicing drawing humans and anthros let's go for a run.png|request by MatthewJabezNazarioI drawn by Cinderkittyz Hello RockStarMaren123.png|request by matthewjabeznazarioi drawn by RockStarMaren123 too cool.png|i love this so much- new and improved snowmobile by DarthGoldstar710 <3 Ppcrossover7.png|Tundra and Rocky surprise nuzzle, Balto style by Mylittlepawpatrol belly rubs.png|Gift art from DarthGoldstar710- belly rubs Cute.png|gift art from LisaDots123 IMG956823.jpg|Art trade with Purple Paw Prints :) :) <3 tools_by_pokemonluvergirl2-d7t6rgy.png|Tools and mini Tundra :3 Category:Pups Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Characters